The Rockstar, The Alien, The Robot, and BigHead
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: Nick Lucas was having a normal day.... until GIR and ZIM come in. JONAS-Invader ZIM crossover. PHM Challenge 9


_I do not own JONAS or Invader ZIM. If I did own Invader ZIM, the show would still be playing. Crossover for the PHM challenge. (This is what happens when you give a Jonas/Invader Zim fan the chance to write a crossover between the shows.) All from Nick's point of view. P.S. Please don't kill me! And is this supposed to go in the crossover section?

* * *

_**Challenge #9 – Stretch Your Imagination**

**2. Write a crossover story between JONAS and a NON-DISNEY television show of your choice.**

I was sitting in the living room with a guitar, playing around with random chords that blended together into a master piece. At the same time, I tuned in to the T.V. watching a show talking about aliens and the unidentified flying objects. I have this odd belief that aliens exist. Then, I thought back to the night I claimed a UFO was visible in the clear night sky.

_"But I swear there was a gigantic flying silver object in the sky," I claimed while pointing to the sky. Joe just shook his head, Kevin putting his hand on my shoulder._

_"Nick, let it go. There are no such things as aliens. Even I can't believe there are such things. Come on, let's go inside. It's getting cold. And you're the mature one," he responded, following Joe inside. I groaned in frustration and yelled, "Oh yeah! What if one day an alien comes knocking on our door and is looking for something it lost? I'll have proof then. And Kevin, just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you're mature. I'm 17 and way more mature than you!"_

I shook the memory out of my mind, considering it only happened last week. _'Way to be mature Lucas,'_ I thought. I started to continue with the chords when I heard a crash from the sacred JONAS territory/the bedroom. I quickly put my guitar down and ran up to the bedroom. Once I made it, I couldn't believe my own eyes and thought I ate some bad food last night.

A little gray robot with bright blue eyes was jumping on Joe's bed, a floating moose doing the same. The little robot heard me come in cause it turned its head with curiosity.

"Hi there!" I flinched at its greeting a little, not expecting its voice would be so high for a piece of metal. "Uh, hi there," I responded waving, "How did you get in here?"

"Through the window! I flew!" I looked at the window, which was now broken into shards lying on the floor. Note to self: say Joe threw his shoe out the window again. I walked uneasily to the robot who was sitting down and staring at the floor, then looked up at me. The robot's eyes turned a dark sheet of red as it introduced itself.

"I'm GIR. An informational retrieval unit from the planet in the 15th galaxy."

My head tilted itself in confusion and asked, "GIR? What does the 'G' stand for?"

GIR's eyes turned blue again as it answered, "I don't know." Then it started hitting itself in the head like an idiot. The floating moose simply squeaked and headed into the bathroom.

"So.... do you have a master or-" I started asking but got interrupted.

"My masta is actually looking for me!!! Oh I see him!!! HI MASTER!" GIRwas waving frantically as a I dodged an incoming mechanical tentacle broke though another window and held onto the gym equipment. Next thing I knew a short little alien crashed through the window (note to self: blame Kevin too). I'll assume the alien's a boy considering his thin, black antennae didn't curl. That and he'll possibly kill me. He had light green skin, wore a magenta-colored dress with pink sleeves and sleek black gloves. His eyes were also magenta-colored. He also had on black pants and boots.

"GIR! What did I tell you about leaving without your disguise," he yelled. Not really smart since he didn't disguise himself.

GIR's antennae drooped down as he answered, "Not to leave without it?"

"That right. And you-" he pointed directly at me "Filthy human stink beast. I am Irken Invader Zim from the Planet Irk from the 15th galaxy."

"Well... I am human Nicholas Jerry Lucas from here, planet Earth, from New Jersey. But just call me Nick" I responded cautiously.

"Well _Nick_," Zim sneered, "Now that you know about my existence and my ...er, helpful SIR-unit GIR and Mini-moose, I'll have to destroy you along with this miserable planet." My eyes widened as mechanical spider legs extended from a backpack stuck on his back and advanced towards me, I grabbed the closest item in my reach: Kevin's guitar. Not exactly the greatest idea ever but I rather not die until I have fulfilled all my accomplishments.

"Hold it right there Zim!" A kid with this gigantic head and scythe-like hair went through the window. (A thought: How'dthat kid get his head through the window?) His black trench coat looked like a cape flowing behind him, his blue shirt with a frown on it. He also wore black pants and boots.

"Dib-human, I should've known you'd be here," Zim snarled, "Why don't you go home and shave your giant head of smell with your bad self!" Please tell me he didn't just say that, cause that sounded so wrong in so many ways.

"Okay, Zim that still sounds so wrong to this day," Dib said. So big-head agrees. All of a sudden the alien shot a laser right at me. My conscious was telling me, _'Dude! Get the hell out of there!'_when Dib pushed me out of the way, GIR watching in the background eating a cupcake with the moose. I heard Kevin's guitar hit the floor, hoping it didn't break.

"Listen dude, I really don't know what's going on but," I started, but then got interrupted.

"Yeah, I know who you are Nick of JONAS, but just help me out. Just defeat him and you can go back to your life of music, fame, normal-ness, and fans stalking you down the street," Dib told me.

I got up to my feet and dusted myself off. "Fine. Wait our fans stalk us?"

"Uh, duh?" He said it like it was a fact.

"..Right." I don't know what he means by that, but I grabbed a nearby stick and confronted Zim, who eyed me carefully. I kept a tight grip on the stick, the short alien ready to fire, and big-head ready to defend the planet, I guess. GIR anxiously sat on Joe's bed, Mini-moose floating besides him. The three of us charged towards each towards each other and...

* * *

I moaned in pain as I found myself in darkness, not sure where I am. I heard a few voices, possibly distant and maybe Joe and Kevin.

"Nick? Buddy? Are you okay man? Huh? You're not dead are you? Oh man! I think he's dead! What are we gonna tell Mom and Dad! We're gonna be next! Nick I'm sorry we didn't believe you! And I'm sorry for accidentally throwing you favorite guitar off the roof!" Yeah that's definitely Kevin- he is so dead.

"Shut up Kevin! You're gonna wake Frankie. Wait I think he's coming through," Joe murmured. I opened my eyes to the brightness of a white hospital room. I sat up and rubbed my head, aware of a few wires attached to me. I looked around to find myself face-to-face with Joe who was breathing easily and Kevin who smiled with relief. Frankie was asleep in Kevin lap, snuggling close to him.

"Guys," I sighed, then groaned in pain, clutching my chest. "How'd I end up in here? I thought I was at home-"

"You were: lying unconscious in pain on the floor with a laser gun and camera next to you," Joe explained, "Kev and I got home just in time. While he called the ambulance, I went to close the window, I spotted a small purple floating ship with an alien, moose, and robot in it. The robot was waving at me and then this kid on the street got in this other space ship. By the way, he had the biggest head I have ever seen. Sorry we didn't believe you dude. Oh, and Mom and Dad will be right back."

I managed to put my hand on Joe's shoulder and said, "Thanks man. Now as for Kevin-"

"Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to," he said, holding his arms for protection.

"...Fine. But you owe me $200 bucks for that guitar."

_Yes I probably am insane for this. But I think I'm the first person to make an Invader Zim x Jonas crossover. R&R and thanks!_


End file.
